1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and a control method for the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a display apparatus, there is a display apparatus including a plurality of processors (refer to JP-A-2015-158659). JP-A-2015-158659 discloses a projector including an entire control processor which controls a display apparatus, and a video-output system processor which performs processes related to a video. In the projector disclosed in JP-A-2015-158659, if a power source is turned on, the entire control processor is activated, and then activates the video-processing system processor.
Generally, it is known that, if a power source of a display apparatus is turned on, it takes time to operate a light emission unit or the like for displaying a video. Electronic equipment including the display apparatus typically executes a basic control program for controlling the entire apparatus, for example, an operating system. Thus, when a power source of the display apparatus is turned on, the time for activating the basic control program is also necessary. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes time until display is started after the power source is turned on.
In light of this problem, the projector disclosed in JP-A-2015-158659 has a configuration in which a video-processing system processor reads a parameter required for processing in the video-processing system processor from a storage unit. According to this configuration, the video-processing system processor can perform a process without waiting for the entire control processor to be activated. However, in order for each of the entire control processor and the video-output system processor to access the storage unit, it is necessary to efficiently perform matching management of data such as a parameter stored in the storage unit or management of access to the storage unit.